Miranda Cosgrove
|Row 3 title = Origin |Row 3 info = Los Angeles, California |Row 4 title = Genre(s) |Row 4 info = Pop rock, pop, teen pop, bubblegum pop |Row 5 title = Occupation(s) |Row 5 info = Actress, musician, voice actress, singer |Row 6 title = Instrument(s) |Row 6 info = Guitar, vocals |Row 7 title = Years active |Row 7 info = 2001—present |Row 8 title = Label |Row 8 info = Columbia Records, Giffen Records, Nickelodeon Records |Row 9 title = Associated acts |Row 9 info = Drake Bell, Josh Peck, Jennette McCurdy, Nathan Kress, Jerry Trainor }} Miranda Taylor Cosgrove (born 14 May 1993) is an American teen actress and singer. She is best known for her roles as Megan Parker in Drake & Josh, Summer Hathaway in School of Rock and as Carly Shay in iCarly. Her career began in 2001 when she was spotted by an agent who was impressed by her singing and dancing in a restaurant called "Taste of LA" that he signed her up for a number of small roles in commercials. Now she is doing iCarly, her second season since 2007. Miranda performed in the 2008 Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade. She has a song available in the video game Rock Band called "Headphones On" that you will be able to download via Xbox Live or the Playstation Store. Biography Miranda Cosgrove was born in Los Angeles, California. When she was three years old, she sang and danced at a restaurant called "Taste of LA". A talent agent was impressed with her skills and signed her up for his talent agency. This led to a career in advertising soon after, as well as other roles and shows. She currently stars on Nickelodeon's iCarly. She has released songs, "Leave It All to Me," featuring her former co-star Drake Bell, her version of Amy Diamond's "Stay My Baby," and British girl group Sugababes number one hit, "About You Now." She began homeschooling after she finished elementary school, at Maude Price Elementary School in Downey, California, and then enrolled in an online school program which she has been doing since 2006. She is an only child. Career Actress In 2001 Cosgrove did her first acting role as Lana Lang at age 5 in the TV series Smallville, and after that had many other small roles in various television series, and appeared in a starring role as Summer Hathaway in the 2003 film School of Rock. But her claim to fame was when she was cast as Megan Parker in the 2004 Nickelodeon TV series Drake & Josh, which gained a massive following. In 2007 she was cast in another Nickelodeon TV series, iCarly as the main character Carly Shay, who makes her own webshow, acting alongside Jennette McCurdy, Jerry Trainor and Nathan Kress. She was a contestant on an episode of BrainSurge, a Nick show and that episode premiered November 30, 2009. Her iCarly co-star Jerry Trainor was also in that episode. Singer Cosgrove made her music debut in 2007, singing the theme song for iCarly called Leave It All to Me, which features her Drake & Josh co-star, Drake Bell. On 10 June 2008 the ICarly (soundtrack) to iCarly was released, including Leave It All to Me and three other songs by Cosgrove, including the next singles, the cover of Amy Diamond's song Stay My Baby, and About You Now, originally by the Sugababes, and another track called Headphones On. The soundtrack debuted at #28 on the Billboard 200 and has sold over 200,000 copies. She released a new song, a cover of Christmas Wrapping, for the soundtrack to Merry Christmas, Drake and Josh. It has also been revealed that Cosgrove is in the middle of recording her debut solo album, possibly with a collaboration with the band Boys Like Girls. Regarding her solo album, she said, "...with the iCarly soundtrack, I didn't get to write any of the songs. I just picked songs that meant a lot to me that I really liked. Now, for my own CD, I've been co-writing and getting really into it. It's still pop-rock fun music like the iCarly soundtrack, but I think it's a little more mature. They're love songs and just fun songs about hanging out with your girlfriends." The album is probably going to be released in 2009 at some point. She is also working with famous pop producers the Matrix and Dr. Luke for her debut album. An EP was released on 3 February with two new tracks Party Girl and FYI. Also singles About You Now and Stay My Baby were rereleased and they also have remixes on them. Filmography Film TvSeries Guest Star Discography Album 100px100px *'CD Release Date:' # Raining Sunshine (August 25, 2009) # Christmas Wrapping (December 23, 2008) # Kissin You (March 28, 2010) # Spark Fly (April 27, 2010) Soundtracks * iCarly: Music From and Inspired By the Hit TV Show(2008) List of iCarly Songs Singles Picture Album 100px80px80px80px 80px90px 80px This are all picture of Miranda Cosgroves & don't take without asking. Music Video (This video are from Nickelodeon Record & not to be taking off) Youtube Account Miranda Cosgrove has a Youtube account and she made sleep-over party video with her friends. *Check it out here *More of Miranda Cosgrove's video here Note from Other Shows *'TNT: Christmas In Washington' Miranda Cosgrove is the star of Nickelodeon's award-winning, international hit TV series iCarly. At just 9 years old, she landed roles co-starring in Nick's Drake & Josh , as well as the film School of Rock, with Jack Black. Cosgrove recently lent her voice to the character "Margo" in Universal's summer blockbuster animated feature Despicable Me opposite Steve Carell and Jason Segel. She also recently completed a guest starring role on an episode of the Emmy® nominated show, The Good Wife. An accomplished singer, Cosgrove recorded the theme song from iCarly, as well as the theme song for Cloudy With a Chance of Meatballs featured on the film's soundtrack. Signed to Columbia Records, Cosgrove released her first solo album, Sparks Fly, earlier this year. She co-wrote the album's first hit single "Kissin' U" with famed hit maker Dr. Luke * * * * * External links *Official website of Miranda Cosgrove *Official imeem *Miranda Cosgrove at the Internet Movie Database *Miranda Cosgrove at TV.com *Miranda Cosgrove's Music site at MySpace *Miranda Cosgrove at Facebook *Miranda Cosgrove at Friendster *Miranda Cosgrove Wikipedia Category:Live Actress